Yang
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Yang is positive, happy and joyful, full of light and joy. These stories are guaranteed to take your mind off the doom and gloom of your day, or perhaps caused by Yang's twin, Yin. May cause excess happiness.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright upon the beautiful village, the sand coating the ground with warmth.

They were both sitting under a tree, Auburn red hair resting on a orange poncho. The boy ran his hand through her soft hair, both of them content.

No monsters, no Dark Genie, all the villages repaired. For once, today was just a day of peace, of comfort.

They sat under the shade, neither of them saying anything, just silent, enjoying each other's company.

This, however was ruined when the boy's stomach let out a growl, causing him to blush in embarassment.

They stood up, both of them heading to a house, where a kindly woman was waiting at the top of a set of stairs.

**Yang is good, light, positive. All of the stories here are stories that will bring a smile to your face and keep you feeling happy. Read this story after you read Yin, to help you through the day.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Time for some happy thoughts!**_

**Hello everyone, this story will take place in the Dark Cloud Truth or dare universe. That is all.**

"Yellow this has got to be your stupidest idea yet." A white haired person said, watching his yellow haired companion hanging a glowing mistletoe. Yellow raised a eyebrow, giving Wanderer a glance that seemed to say, 'You're an idiot.'

"Pray tell, how is this idea stupid?" Yellow asked, climbing down from the ladder he was currently on, which disappeared in a flash of light.

"Enchanted mistletoes always backfire."

"That's preposterous."

"You'd be surprised." Wanderer said, rolling his eyes.

"Wanderer, my enchantment only makes it so that if any two people cross the mistletoe, it traps them. Tell me how on Earth that could backfire?" As Yellow spoke, Himou walked towards both Wanderer and Yellow, waving happily.

"Like this." Wanderer said, giving Yellow a surprisingly powerful shove. Yellow stumbled for a few seconds, but he recovered, a few inches away from Himou, both of them under the mistletoe.

A large, transparet golden ring about six feet tall surrounded the both of them. Yellow let out a minor swear, before glaring at Wanderer through the golden ring.

"Hey it's not my fault, I told you it could backfire." Wanderer said, letting out a light laugh.

"Wanderer when I get free from here I will turn you into a potato myself and slice you up into little fries." Yellow hissed.

"What's going on?" Himou asked, trying to leave the golden rings, but they were unyielding and solid.

"Just my enchanted mistletoe." Yellow said calmly, almost as though this occurred before. He wrapped his arms around Himou, who stiffened a bit.

"Yellow, wha-" Himou started, but stopped as Yellow's lips lightly touched hers. After a few seconds of this, Yellow pulled away, the golden rings gone. Yellow let out a slight chuckle at Himou's dazed look, before he turned to Wanderer, wand drawn.

"Welp, this is my cue to get the fuck out of here." He screamed, running away as spell after spell narrowly missed him, some spells strangely being reflected away from his body.

"GET BACK HERE WANDERER!" Yellow roared, running rather quickly after him, casting spell after spell. Himou, lightly touched her lips, giggling and skipping away happily.

**Hmmm, yes this will do.**

_**Love is so beautiful! Full of hope, silliness and adorableness!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My brother's been doing a really good job being negative...Time for happiness!**

Heim Rada's boring, hot weather never seemed to change. The only minor differences seemed to exist only when the sun lowered behind the horizon, casting a slightly cooler temperature in the area. The only one outside during these scalding temperatures was Cedric, working on overheated machines. Most sane people would not so much as venture out into Heim Rada's normal weather, to say nothing of the extreme heat this day seemed to be giving, as though the sun focused all its strength onto Heim Rada itself.

He furiously banged on a overheated crane, grumbling about cooling and heatsinks. He barely wrenched a panel off to look at a internal components, when a cough alerted him to a presence behind him. Instead of turning around, he tightened his grip on his socket wrench and set to work on the machine.

"What the hell do you want?" Cedric growled. Receiving no response, he snorted. "Aw, ya came to apologize, huh? Well fuck off, I don't need your damn apologies."

"Cedric-"

"No!" He shouted, turning to face the person. "No apologies, damnit!" He growled, throwing the socket wrench onto the floor. "You left for months, MONTHS GODDAMNIT! Not even a visit in god knows how long!" He spat onto the floor. "You didn't even check up on me, I could've been dead!" He turned back to the machine, pulling out a normal wrench.

"Cedric I was-"

"Busy?" Cedric interjected. "Seeing someone else? Having fun with all your fancy freaking friends? Too busy to even check if I'm still breathing? I don't have much time left, goddamnit!" He swore, kicking the loose panel surprisingly far away. Cedric stood there, silent, as the other person merely stood there.

"Git outta here." Cedric stated, picking up his socket wrench from the rough floor. "I need to fix these god blasted machines." A hand placed itself at Cedric's shoulder, Cedric slightly stiffening, but growling. "Git."

"I'm sorry for not being there, for not checking up on you. But, I want to change that Cedric. I don't want the last few moments we have together to be filled with anger and sorrow." Arms wrapped around Cedric, and for a brief second silence once again filled the air.

"Bah, I can't stay mad at ya Yella." Cedric mumbled, turning to face Yellow. He placed a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, let's get inside before they find nothing but puddles here." Yellow let out a chuckle, before they both went into Cedric's loving abode.

_**So yeah I'm moving to Guatamala so Yellow doesn't kill me. :D Revenge yellow, REVENGGEEEE!**_

**Romance always triumphs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not let the darkness sink into your heart. The second you let it in, it can take over, and it'll only grow stronger if you let it. Fight back, with all your energy. Use your happiness, your joy, your love as fuel, to banish the darkness!**

_**A cute little idea I had from eating chicken. :P**_

Renee stood in her kitchen, humming happily. She was quite happy, her soon has finally returned home from the adventure, along with his cute friend.

She grabbed two plates, full to the brim with chicken strips. She placed a plate in front of her son, and his friend, smiling and walking away.

Xiao looked at the food in front of her, sniffing it experimentally. The delicious smell made her mouth water, and it took mere seconds before she was greedily scarfing down the food. In seconds, there was nothing left on her plate, not even a minor scrap.

She whimpered, looking at her empty plate sadly. She looked around, seeing that Toan's plate was barely touched.

"Master?" She whimpered softly. Toan, in mid bite of a juicy piece of chicken, looked at Xiao with a questioning look on his face. "Can Xiao have your food?"

"Uh.." Toan started, looking slightly uncertain. However, this uncertainty slowly faltered, as Xiao gave him teary eyes, along with drooping ears, and a quivering lip. He sighed, pushing his still nearly full plate to Xiao, who mewed happily, eating the food ravenously.

"Thank you Master!" She mewed happily, letting out a cute burp.

"Yeah yeah..." Toan muttered, feeling a bit grumpy. However, this mood didn't last long, as Xiao gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. He blushed, his bad mood fading into thin air.

"Who wants seconds?" Renee said.

"Me!" Both of them said, almost at the same time.

_**Yeah, it's a silly idea.**_

**Find the light, and hold onto it as strongly as you can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unlike my brother, I seek to make you laugh, enjoy life, and make your day brighter. I hope that this silly endeavor makes you smile.**

It was rather hot in Rainbow Butterfly Wood. Despite the shade many of the trees gave, the humidity mixed with the heated winds gave the forest the feeling of a desert.

Maximillian, using his hat to fan himself, was sweating up a storm. Monica, his companion, was no better off, using a oversized leaf she had found to attempt to keep her cool. They had transvered the forest for a few days, shortly after they had found the missing Firbits, and reunited them with Conda and the others.

"Ugh, why is it so hot?" Max asked, a bit irritable.

"Well I don't freaking know, go ask the sun!" Monica snapped, stomping her feet into the dry earth.

Both Max and Monica were on edge, however this was expected. With boiling hot temperatures, running with sweat coated clothes, and lack of sleep due to monster ambushes, neither one of them was in a particularly kind mood.

Discarding her leaf fan, Monica sighed, before she sniffed the air, her nose crinkling in disgust.

"Ugh! Max! You stink!" Monica said, holding her nose shut with two fingers.

"We you don't smell flowery either." Max mumbled.

"What was that?" Monica growled, a fireball waiting in her left hand.

"Uh..." Max started, slowly backing away. "Where do we even get clean in this forest anyhow?" Monica narrowed her eyes, before extinguishing the fireball.

"There were some lakes around on the map..." Monica started, walking in a random direction. "I'm sure if we keep walking forward, we're bound to find a pond, or even a stream."

Max grumbled, walking after her, wiping sweat off his brow as he did so.

They walked on for a few hours, Monica tripping over some vines a few times. After the fifth trip, she swore, cutting every single vine she saw, as well as any poor monster that got in her line of sight.

However, their trek through the forest eventually paid off, as they came upon a long, flowing stream.

"Finally!" Monica panted. She splashed some water on her face, before she shoved Max away.

"Hey!"

"Turn around Max." She said. "I don't want you peeping on me."

"I wasn't going to peep on you..." Max mumbled, before he focused on something on the opposite side of the stream. "But that Himarra might.."

"Huh?" Monica said. Max merely pointed to the other side, where a single, odd colored Himarra was sitting. Instead of the typical yellow flower head, it had a orange color, with its stem being much darker green compared to other Himarras. As they watched, it opened it's mouth, letting out a sound similar to that of leaves rustling.

"That's...creepy." Max noted. Monica nodded, watching as the strange plant kept making that strange noise.

"Let's just go downstream." Monica said, sighing. "It's not like he can reach us anyhow." With a sigh, she began trudging off, Max following shortly afterwards, still looking at the strange Himarra.

After they left, the strange Himarra lowered it's head, almost in shame. Soft cackles begin to fill the area around him, as Himarras popped out of every bush.

"_See, Thrang? I told you that your laugh is creepy enough to scare humans!" _One of the Himarra cackled, it's friends mimicking the laugh.

"_Go fall in a lake!" _Thrang responded, shuffling off, grumbling.

Back with Monica and Max, they had just arrived at the end of the stream,it leading into a small pond, crystal clear and clean. Monica sighed in relief, before shoving Max away.

"If I catch you peeping Max..." She growled, her hands resting on her sword handle.

"I won't Monica, I promise." Max said, sighing and turning around. "Look, I'll go wait behind that tree over there as proof." He said, point out a old, gnarled looking tree, that was strangely sparse of leave. He walked over, sitting behind the tree, patiently waiting.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, two strange monsters were moving. Both of which had a rifle in their hands, one of which was much smaller then the other. They had fur covering their body, seemed to hover over the ground, and each of them had a strange glass across their right eye, the taller having golden lenses, the younger having clear.

"_Father, look! It's a human!" _The young, fox like creature had spoken.

"_Hmm..Yes, it is. However, this human seems to be in rather a poor state." _He sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose. _"Yes, a very poor state. That human smells rotten."_ Almost out of curiosity, the small Hunter Kit sniffed the air, before cringing, it's ears almost folding back.

"_By the fairies! It smells horrid!"_ The Rifle Kit, however, sniffed the air more. "_Hmm...Father, do you smell the second human?" _

"_Second human?" _The Hunter Fox said, looking at his young son with curiosity. "_What second human?"_

"_The one in the lake." _The Hunter Kit said, looking at the lake. _"Ah! There she is!" _He pointed to the faint figure of Monica, washing her hair.

"_Ah...so there is a second human."_ The Hunter Fox said, ruffling his Kit's hair._"You have the nose of a great hunter my boy, I've always said it." _The young Kit blushed, but stared at Max questioningly.

"_Father, why is the other human without fur?"_

"_Hm, that's strange. Perhaps it's their time of molting." _The Hunter Fox pondered. _"Which questions why her mate isn't protecting her.."_

"_Perhaps he isn't her mate? Perhaps he's trying to court her?"_

"_By hiding my dear boy?"_

"_Well, perhaps he's trying a surprise method. Baku Baku do that commonly with one another, don't they?"_

"_Ah true true my boy...Well, in that case, perhaps we can help our unlucky human find a mate." _That being said, he lowered his rifles, hovering over to Max.

Max was slowly dozing off, his eyes getting sleepy from the heat. He didn't have time to react as a Hunter Fox grabbed him by the neck, only able to make a "Ga-" noise, before he was launched high into the air, heading straight for the lake.

He plummeted straight down into the blessedly cold water, surfacing rather quickly.

"MAX!" Monica yelled out. Max stared at Monica, his eyes locked onto hers for a fraction of a second, before they began to slowly move up and down her body. Monica blushed furious red, slapping Max across the face.

"_Father, these humans seem to have a violent courting ritual." _The Hunter Kit noted.

"_It's expected from such a barbaric species." _The Hunter Fox said, shrugging. _"Now come on, let us return home and partake in the deer we hunted!"_

"_Yay!" _The Hunter Kit cheered, earning a chuckle from his Father.

_**Yes I did have a hunter fox throw Max into Monica. Why? Because why the hell not? :P**_

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this silly adventure. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is a very silly chapter for everyone involved! Except for Toan, sorry buddy! Hope you all enjoy!**

_**You really think a cat just turned human knows what porn is? :P **_

It was late at night, Matataki village was filled with the chirping of various insects. Near Peanut Pond, a group of 4 torches was set up, giving light to the surrounding area.

Under the bright light of the torches, a table sat, a group of heroes sat, all of them chatting and eating some fine bits of meat. Toan was sitting next to Xiao, who was sitting next to Ungaga. On the opposite side, Goro was sitting next to Osmond, who was sitting next to Ruby.

For once, there was no rush, no monsters to slay, and there was peace throughout the world. At least for a short while. Despite the fall of the Dark Genie, many dungeons seemed to have appeared, many monsters were attacking the villages. Toan and allies had been endlessly fending the monsters off for many days, so this break was well deserved.

They were having pleasant conversation, excluding Goro, who was talking while eating, covering poor Toan in bits of meat and spit. However, he did stop after the tenth time, getting smacked by Ruby.

"Master?" Xiao had spoken.

"Mhm?" Toan replied, his mouth full of food.

"What's porn?" She asked, tilting her head.

All at once, movement on the table ceased, Goro's mouth actually wide open in mid bite of his hunk of meat. Ruby's eyebrow was raised, while Osmond chuckled. Toan, however, was choking, drinking some water. After a large drink of water, he coughed, clearing his throat a bit.

"uh...Um...W-why do you ask?" Toan asked, not so smoothly. This earned a snort from Goro, and a light giggle from Ruby. He glared at them, saying nothing.

"I've heard Carl talking about it in the village." Xiao said, looking at a moth, weaving between the flames. "He was talking to Claude about it." At this, Toan face palmed, mumbling to himself. "So, what is it master?" She tilted her head, her ears twitching.

"Uhh...Why don't you ask Ruby instead?" At this, Ruby smirked.

"She asked you darling." Ruby said, giving him a wink and a evil grin. Toan let out a minor growl, but stopped when Xiao looked at him, curious. Goro snorted.

"I doubt Mr. Goody Two shoes even knows what porn is." Goro said, almost arrogantly.

"I know what it is!" Toan said.

"Then tell her what it is." Goro said. For a few seconds, Toan merely glared, before sighing.

"Porn is..." Toan started, trying to think of how to describe it. "It's pictures of naked people.." Toan said, seemingly satisfied with his description.

"Why do people get porn?" Xiao asked, earning snickers from the allies, and a facepalm from Toan.

"Uhh..."

"Why DO humans get porn anyhow?" Osmond asked out loud. "Do you humans lack that much imagination?" Xiao turned her head to Toan, almost as though she was expecting him to answer.

"Master?" At this Toan looked around, almost pleadingly. Ruby shook her head, stifling a giggle. Goro was biting into his hunk of meat. Ungaga, however, gave him a pitiful look, but offered no words.

"Humans get porn...So they can..." Toan started, fumbling a bit, his face earning a light red tint. "Uhh...So they can..." Toan started again, blushing and coughing.

"Just spit it out Toan." Osmond chuckled. Toan cast a glare, earning a tilt of the head from Xiao, as well as her ears twitching.

"Humans get porn.." Toan started, taking a deep breathe. "To be able to er...pleasure themselves." Toan said, almost mumbling.

"Pleasure themselves?" Xiao asked. "How?" Toan's face flushed bright red, while Ruby began to break into a fit of laughter, joined by Goro and Osmond.

"Want to give her hands on experience, darling?" Ruby teased.

"No!" Toan said, his face flushing redder.

"How do humans do it?" Xiao asked, almost like a curious child.

"I-I'll tell you later.." Toan mumbled, covering his face with his beret. Xiao tilted her head, saying nothing, as everyone began laughing. Toan grumbled, looking as though he was about to leave. Meanwhile, Xiao was sitting, pondering.

"Is it what Xiao saw Ruby doing in Muska Racka?" At this, the laughter stopped, for but a second, as Ruby's face seemed to turn to one of horror.

"What was Ruby doing in Muska Racka?" Goro asked, almost smugly.

"Well...Ruby was alone in her tent..." Xiao said, trying to remember. "She was laying down in her sleeping bag, her clothes were off.."

"XIAO!" Ruby started, about to get off her chair, but forced to sit by a grinning Goro.

"What?" Xiao asked, looking confused.

"Nothing Xiao, go on." Osmond said.

"Well...Ruby was laying down...She was playing with her breasts..." Xiao started, but stopped when a fireball flew over her head.

"XIAO! I'm going to kill you!" Ruby yelled, flushed red.

"Master help!" Xiao said, as she quickly fled the table. Ruby chased after her seconds later, a fireball charging in her hand. Meanwhile, Toan chased after, leaving Goro and Osmond crying in laughter.

"Oh god, she's never going to live this down." Goro chuckled.

"Nope, we're not going to let her." Osmond said, chuckling.

"You are terrible people." Ungaga commented, grabbing a heaping of rice that was set in a bowl, calmly eating it.

_**Hopefully you guys won't kill me and you actually enjoyed this little story :P **_

**Hopefully this brightens your guy's day with laughter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My brother's much darker then I am, he enjoys giving pain to the world. I must heal my brother's wounds, and give people a reason to smile. Don't let Darkness consume your heart, for if you do, that is all you shall see. **

Rainbow Butterfly wood, a beautiful, deadly forest filled with a assortment of both animals and plants. At night, it was rather peaceful, most of the monsters were in their dens, the only few beings out were pixies and owls. However, there were some other beings awake in the forest, some not native to the forest. There was a small, lit orange tent, the only source of light a lantern within the tent.

Within the small tent, two sleeping bags were on opposite sides of the lantern, both of them were asleep, one occupied by a golden head of hair, while the other sleeping bag was occupied by a redhead. It was the Atlamillia wielders, Monica and Max. They had just recently entered the forest, and after a rather embarrassing incident involving a pond, a naked Monica, and a Hunter Fox, they had decided to set up camp, in a secluded clearing.

Monica was stirring restlessly, whimpering and moving around in her sleep. In one instance, she hit Max upon the head, with a fist to the back of his head.

"Ow!" Max said, sitting up and rubbing his head. He rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, before he cast his eyes to the whimpering red head. "Monica?" He said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Please...leave him alone." She whimpered, her body twitching. "Leave him alone.."

"Monica?" Max asked worriedly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She jerked her arms away, almost as though his hand was on fire.

"Stay away." She whimpered, her body twitching almost furiously, her breathing getting rapid. "Stay away!" Tears began to spill down her face, her whimpering become more frequent.

Max hesitated, almost unsure what to do. For a second, he watched the whimpering figure, before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

For a few seconds, Monica twitched, before relaxing into Max's arms, almost snuggling into him, earning a bright red blush from Max. He stayed silent, before relaxing a bit, as Monica showed no signs of waking up.

However, when he attempted to move his arms, Monica wrapped her arms around Max, letting out a content sigh. Max struggled for a few seconds, before he sighed, accepting his fate.

"I hope she doesn't kill me in the morning..." He said, before he yawned. Slowly, his eyes drooped close, and he drifted off to dreamland.

_**Awfully short, but cute I hope :P I felt in a very cuddly mode today x3**_

**Sometimes, all a person needs is a good hug to make their day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The darkness cannot beat the light. Despite all its efforts, its villains, and it's monsters that try to extinguish us, the light shines bright as a beacon, through the darkness that covers this world.**

_**Yes, here's the REAL reason why the ToD keeps getting delayed.**_

It was a simple room, pink walls, some pictures of strange haired, anime looking characters hung the walls, some of the pictures have dark, almost gritty themes, while others had bright, colors that seemed to fill the room.

Chiio currently was sleeping, cuddling against Lance, soft snores emanating from her.

"Chiio." Lance said softly, lightly shaking her. "Come on, Wanderer's calling us."

Chiio let out a mumble, moving around before latching herself back onto Lance.

"Nuuu. Five more minutes."

"Chiio, you said that five minutes ago." Lance said, slightly amused. "Come on."

"Nuuu. Let's stay in bed all day." Chiio grumbled. "It's not like we're doing anything ToD wise anyways.." Lance shrugged, laying down on the bed, his arms wrapping around Chiio's body.

"Good point, not like Wanderer will check for us anyways."

* * *

"Goddamn it, where the hell is everyone?" Wanderer asked aloud. He was currently in the kitchen, Fox being the only other person in there. "It's freaking two thirty for pete's sake!"

"Maybe they're all busy?" Fox suggested.

"Bah." Wanderer said. "I think they're being lazy...we seriously need to finish the next chapter for fridge's sake." With a annoyed grumble, he stomped off towards a bright red door that appeared in front of him, stepping through it, leaving Fox alone.

* * *

Himou and Yellow were currently spending their time watching movies. Yellow had a arm wrapped around Himou, while Himou had rested her head on Yellow's shoulder.

The door to the room was kicked open, revealing Wanderer for a fraction of a second, before a jet of red light hit him, launching him away, as well as closing the door at the same time, which clicked shut.

"He really needs to learn how to knock." Yellow said, chuckling a bit.

"Don't you think that was a bit mean?" Himou asked.

"Nah, it's just Depulso. Plus, I doubt he came in for anything important." He said, shrugging.

"Well..."

"Just relax Himou."

"Alright." She said, before grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Why Harry Potter though?"

"Why not? It's a pretty good series."

* * *

"Why does no one take this thing seriously?" Wanderer growled, scribbling furiously on pieces of paper.

"Wanderer, maybe you should take a brea-"

"It's been months since the last freaking update Fox!" Wanderer snarled. "I need to get to working on this and post it freaking soon, which is goddamn impossible because it seems that everyone is somewhere half the goddamn time." He let out a infuriated growl, before slamming his head into the table. Fox approached him, giving him a light pat on the back.

"If it's already late, what's the point of worrying about it? It's better to post the next chapter later rather than never, isn't it?"

Wanderer let out a muffled response, before he gathered all the papers into a pile. He sighed, scratching his head.

"Fine...whatever." He grumbled, putting the papers into a folder. "I'll just take one last break. I swear, I'll get this next chapter done tomorrow though..." He walked off, mumbling to himself. Meanwhile, Fox was left alone with the large, almost enticing pile of papers. With a quick glance around the room, he opened the folder, looking through each and every paper, smiling as he read it. He began to walk away with papers in hand, when he tripped upon a wet puddle on the floor. With a yelp, he fell to the floor, papers scattering everywhere."

To add insult to injury, a large glass vase, filled with roses and water, tipped over, cracking against the floor, covering all the papers in water.

"Oops.." Fox said, looking around a bit nervously.

"FOX!" Fox's eyes shot up, locking onto Wanderer, who had just walked back into the kitchen.

"Uh...I can explain.."

"Again Fox?" Wanderer said, groaning. "That's the fifth freaking time..."

"I'm sorry.." Fox said, his ears drooping.

"Yeah yeah..." Wanderer said, sighing. "Goddamn it.." Fox looked guilty, his ears drooped low, him looking at the floor.

"I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine..." Wanderer said, before cleaning up the pile of soggy papers and throwing them away. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, before Fox cleared his throat.

"Want to play Brawl?"

"...I call Link." Wanderer said, quickly zooming out of the room.

"Hey! I want to be Link!" Fox protested, running after him.

"Then be Toon Link!"

_**Yes, just to reiterate, it's all Fox's fault. I swear, I need to write more ToD stuff, I think i'm losing a bit of touch with my characters.**_

**No matter how dark things are, there always tends to be a light. Of course, games help quite a bit. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, this is the final story of this series, sadly. However, do not despair, for as long as I still breathe, there will be stories of light, to always combat the darkness.**

_**Pie. Yes Pie. Why Pie? Because Pie. :P Hope you guys enjoy!**_

Norune Village was notoriously known for being a quite village, due to many of the villagers being quiet, or often out, exploring the other villages.

Today, we join Toan and his allies, sitting among a rather long table within Alnet's home, which was laden with all manners of pies, from apple to pumpkin. Toan was sitting next to Xiao, who was next to Ruby. On the opposite end of the table, was Ungaga, with Osmond in the middle, and Goro at the end. All of them had empty plates in front of them, with knives and forks laid next to the plate.

Alnet was standing next to the almost laughable pile of pies, looking rather ecstatic.

"Thanks for volunteering guys!" She said, smiling.

"Uh...no problem Alnet." Toan said, as his eyes wandered to the large pile of pies. "Are we going to...test all those pies?"

"Uh-huh!" She said, nodding her head.

"Why the hell did you make all these pies?" Goro said. "You could feed all of Matataki with all of this!"

"I wanted to make sure I covered everything! The pie contest only comes once a year!" Alnet said, cutting a blueberry pie into six equal pieces. She laid a piece on each plate, Xiao looking at hers with a curious demeanor. She gave the knife and fork the same look, curious. She picked up the fork, staring at it.

"Oh...that's right...Xiao doesn't know how to use utensils.." Toan said, earning a surprised look from Alnet.

"What? She doesn't even know how to use a spoon?"

"Uh...no.." Toan said, looking nervous.

"Why didn't you teach her? Didn't even basic table manners come up once in your adventures?" At this, Goro snorted.

"We didn't exactly need forks on our adventure kiddy." Goro said, scoffing. It was true, however. Most of the time, Toan and his allies usually ate with their hands, as they didn't have time to prepare fancy meals on the go. Alnet crossed her arms, casting a glare at Goro, who didn't flinch but snorted.

Meanwhile, Toan was attempting to teach Xiao how to cut her slice of pie, with minimal success.

"Like this Master?" Xiao had asked, holding the knife by it's blade, while somehow preventing herself from being scratched, Toan, a bit frantic, carefully removed the knife from Xiao's hand.

"I'll just cut the pie for you." Toan said, a bit relieved that Xiao hadn't hurt herself. Xiao tilted her head, but said nothing, grabbing hold of the shiny fork, looking it over.

"What does Xiao do with this Master?" Xiao asked, her ears twitching.

"It's a fork Xiao, you use it to pick up food." Xiao looked at the fork, curious as to how the fork could pick up the food. "Just poke this piece of pie." Toan said, poking to a small piece of sliced pie.

Xiao, slightly doubtful, poked the pie with the fork, it sinking into the delicious piece.

"Now lift it up." Toan said. Xiao gave Toan a slightly confused look, before lifting up the fork at a sharp angle, the piece of pie flying off the points, smacking straight into Goro's face.

For a few seconds, no one said anything, as Goro slowly wiped the pie off his face, a low growl emanating from him. Before anyone could even say anything, Goro grabbed a nearby pie and threw it at Xiao. However, his aim was slightly off, and it slammed into Toan's face. For a few seconds, Toan stood still, before wiping the pie off, before he too threw a pie back at Goro.

From that, things quickly escalated, and a large pie throwing war ensued. Laughter filled the area, as pies were thrown this way and that, even Ungaga giving a light chuckle at the antics, throwing a few pies himself. Pies flew this way and that, even Alnet joining in at one point, despite despairing over her pies destruction for a short while.

When the pie throwing stopped, it revealed the chaos the room had went through. Stains littered the floor, tins were scattered, a pie was actually stuck to the ceiling somehow.

"Uh.." Toan started, some pie and filling on his face still, "Sorry for the mess Alnet. We'll help clean up." Toan said, Goro audibly grumbling already.

Xiao, however, wasn't paying attention, as she was staring at Toan's face, bits of pie on her face as well. Curious, she licked Toan's face, earning a blush from Toan.

"Mmmm, Master tastes delicious!" Xiao cheered happily, earning chuckles from everyone and a deeper blush on Toan's face.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this series! However, this isn't the last of Yang, or my brother Yin. We have one final story, we both must tell. Hopefully, you all will join us as well. **


End file.
